real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
BIT: Race To Win
is the second movie of the BIT series. After the incidents of the first movie, the BIT group members are celebrating their victory. Soon they find out they have been invited to a mysterious party at the castle on the hill. Without any expectations, the group decides to go on their journey to the party. On their way, the members get missing or abducted and the suspicion of the mysterious party gets bigger. They then realize that Sedam, the evil antagonist of the first movie, has returned and wants revenge. At his castle, the battle begins. Will he get his revenge or will BIT win again? Cast Next to the main cast, Sedam makes his return as the main antagonist. Story Revamp In a electricity room, a lot of workers are walking around. They seem to be working on something. After some minutes of waiting, they have officially brought back the evil antagonist Sedam to life. As Sedam lives again, he says he is down to kill all the members of BIT who tried to go against him. They will suffer his wrath. Circuit Back at the new home of the BIT members, everyone is playing soccer. Roxxyt and Phoebet go hard to hard as they both lead their team. Lynn gets hit by the ball as Roxxyt quickly helps her. Sascha takes the ball and scores a goal. She high fives Jade. Sascha and Roxxyt then battle it out. Sascha makes Roxxyt stumble, having Luna to whistle as she's the referee. Yasmin and Meghan are cheering while Amber sits next to them, saying that soccer is a useless thing. Meghan smiles and says that she should try it out. The post arrives and Meghan reads the note. There is an invitation to come to a big party. It's anonymous though. The rest of the BIT members read it too. Roxxyt says they should go as long as they get free drinks. Lynn isn't sure, neither is Jade. Fianna thinks they should go. The others agree and they decide to go. The address they got is; Castle On The Hills. That's a long way to go, but they will go on their adventure. Meadows In the Meadows, the group are riding some cows. Luna says that it's a terrible choice to go, maybe it's a trap. Sascha tells Luna to shush because they're just going to a party. There are two paths. Meghan suggests to split. Meghan, Phoebet, Luna, Sascha and Jade are taking one way while Amber, Lynn, Roxxyt, Fianna and Yasmin take the other side. Yasmin feels bad to be not with Phoebet but she's okay with it later. The Gorge Meghan, Phoebet, Luna, Sascha and Jade arrive at the giant Gorge, full off mushrooms, plants and fireflies. They jump on the mushrooms to go to the other side of the place. Meghan and Phoebet jump with no problems. Sascha jumps very high while Jade seems to be scared to jump. Luna jumps as she laughs. Factory The other halve of the group; Lynn, Roxxyt, Fianna, Amber and Yasmin arrive at the factory. They see weird guards staring at them. There are many routs to take. Yasmin takes the barrage route and gets lifted by a box lifter. She escapes the factory first. Roxxyt quickly realizes that something isn't right about this factory. Without knowing, Sedam is watching them. Fianna jumps on several machines while Amber walks and has no problems at all. Roxxyt and Lynn do have problems. They run but get stuck. Roxxyt manages to crawl upstairs and reaches his hand out to Lynn. As Lynn tries to grab his, she gets dragged into the machine-maker, having her being abducted. Roxxyt shouts. This time, he can't save his girlfriend. He has to go back and warn the others. Coconut Mall Meghan, Phoebet, Luna, Sascha and Jade arrive at the mall. While Meghan, Phoebet, Sascha and Jade walk through the mall, Luna screams and grabs a carriage. She runs inside a store and is shopping. She is totally in her zone, taking everything she sees and dancing around. Meghan smiles while Sascha and Jade shake their head. After a lot of waiting, Luna returns with five bags of clothes and shoes. Sascha grabs the bags and shoes and puts them in one of the stores. She says she can get them after they get back from the party. Luna doesn't care and keeps dancing. Summit Roxxyt informs Yasmin, Fianna and Amber about what happened. They arrive at a summit and walk through it. Roxxyt feels terrible Lynn got abducted. They need to continue their journey because he's sure the person who created that factory to grab them, is the one who created the party. There are a lot of mountains. A snow-storm is coming and the members of the group need to watch out. They dodge and successfully do that except for Yasmin, who falls into a pit after being hit by the storm. Fianna sees it happening and says that the horror is happening again. Gold Mine Meghan, Phoebet, Luna, Sascha and Jade arrive at a gold mine. They see a roller-coaster and take it. The roller-coaster goes really fast. Meghan and Phoebet take one seat, Sascha and Luna take one seat and Jade takes the last seat by her own. As they ride the roller-coaster, Meghan sees some people running away. Many bats are attacking the group. They hear a loud scream. Sascha shouts at Luna to stop screaming while Luna shouts back she didn't scream. The roller-coaster goes faster and faster. They have to jump out of it. As they see a stop, they jump out of their seats. However, all of them except for Jade who is apparently missing. Sascha says that Jade was the one screaming. Meghan is worried, something is terribly wrong here. Sunset After escaping the gold mine, they arrive in a very peaceful city. Meghan says that she feels like someone is playing a game with them. They wanna let them re-live everything they went through earlier. Phoebet says she's true. He holds her hand while Meghan blushes. Luna frowns as she thought Phoebet and Yasmin became a thing. Cape Fianna, Amber and Roxxyt arrive at The Cape. A water-slide-glide park. They take the slide and go very fast. Amber is seen laughing for the first time. Roxxyt goes very fast, wanting to reach the party as fast as they can to possibly win back Lynn and Yasmin. Fianna enjoys the slide and goes underwater. She looks everywhere and then sees a giant monster watching her. The monster opens his mouth and Fianna falls into him, getting abducted by the monster who disappears. Amber and Roxxyt manage to escape the glide and wait for Fianna until Roxxyt realizes that she has been abducted as well. Amber says she's frightened as everyone gets easily taken. Roxxyt agrees. Maple Treeway High in the treetops, Meghan, Phoebet, Luna and Sascha made progress. They look over at the way to the castle on the hills. They also see that the path of them and the others will cross soon. While Sascha and Luna walk in front, Meghan and Phoebet walk behind them. Phoebet speaks out his feelings for Meghan. After she was taken to the Moon Kingdom, he cared a lot for her and he really likes her. Meghan feels flattered and says she likes him back but she doesn't want to be in a relationship yet. Grumble Volcano As they ran, Meghan, Phoebet, Luna and Sascha are re-united with Roxxyt and Amber. They look at the castle they were invited to. It looks like it's on fire. Amber says it doesn't look very welcoming. At that moment, the floor is breaking into pieces and lava shows up. They have to run and make sure they get to the castle in time. As the lava spreads and the floor breaks more, Amber falls into the lava and gets dragged under it. Sascha looks shocked and shouts that they have to hurry. Meghan grabs Phoebet's hand while Luna breaks her heel. The final five manage to escape the lava and run towards the ruins. Dry Dry Ruins At the ruins, Meghan, Phoebet, Roxxyt, Luna and Sascha run inside the building. A lot of sandstorms are attacking them. The wind blows them away but they keep fighting. They soon realize that the building they're in is about to be destroyed. They have to get out of the building right now. Roxxyt freaks out and jumps out of the window. The glasses break and the sand takes over the building. Meghan and Luna jump out of the window, followed by Phoebet. Sascha gets stuck and the sand falls all over her. As she starts to shout for help, she falls under the sand. Moonview Highway Meghan, Luna, Roxxyt and Phoebet fall out of the building. They realize they're on the highway and all the cars are riding as fast as they can. They have to run because the castle is just a few metres away. Luna then jumps on cars to make sure she doesn't get hit. Sedam is riding one of the cars as well. He tries to hit the group. Phoebet pushes someone out of his car and apologizes. He takes Meghan inside and then tries to bring Roxxyt inside but Roxxyt gets hit by a car. Phoebet shouts as he sees Roxxyt being dragged away by the car, which is rode by Sedam. Phoebet and Meghan progress to the castle and see Luna waiting outside for them. She says that the castle looks frightened. Outside The Castle Phoebet, Luna and Meghan walk outside the castle. The statues are moving their eyes, the fireplaces are spewing fire and the castle doors open. Luna says that she doesn't like this party. There are three entrances. Meghan takes the first one and gets in a room with blocks. The blocks try to hit her but she manages to escape them. Phoebet takes the second one and sees many ghosts floating towards him. Phoebet runs away for them and escapes. Luna takes the last door and sees a big shadow smiling at her. As Meghan and Phoebet arrive at the ceremony hall, they look at the three doors behind them. They all close. They hear Luna screaming and realize that something terrible happened. As Meghan looks back to the front, she sees that the last door has opened. It's the moment of truth. The Cursed Castle Meghan and Phoebet arrive the main part of the castle. They look around them and see all their pictures on the wall. Their eyes are crossed out and on all of them except for Meghan, Phoebet and Luna they are all crossed. Meghan looks up and sees Sedam looking at them. He laughs villainous and says that it's time for revenge. He grabs a wand and points it at Phoebet. He sweeps with his wand and curses Phoebet. He falls to the ground. Two ghosts arrive and drag him away, making Meghan scream. Sedam laughs, telling Meghan she's a fool. His plans to conker the world and take over humanity became bigger. And it will only work when BIT gets destroyed. Sedam walks towards Meghan and is ready to fight. It's on, the two fight. Sedam tries to curse Meghan but she dodges his attacks. Meghan then attacks Sedam and takes over his wand. She points it at him and sweeps with it. As she does, the whole building shakes. The cursed castle is about to be destroyed. Rocks fall from the wall and land on Sedam. Meghan runs through the hall and sees that her friends have been captured. She opens the cages as the castle explodes. Victory Road Meghan lands on a rainbow, together with Phoebet, Luna, Roxxyt, Sascha, Amber, Fianna, Jade, Yasmin and Lynn. Phoebet says that Meghan's power to defeat the evil caused them to return. They've defeated the curse of Sedam and are on their way back home through the victory road. As they head back home, Roxxyt and Lynn kiss. Sascha and Jade hug, Fianna and Luna talk and Phoebet kisses Meghan, which makes Yasmin cry. Amber sees this and says that she'll get the one. Everything seems to be alright now, but as the BIT members head back home, Sedam pushes the rocks away from himself and laughs as he'll get his revenge. END. Elimination Trivia * This movie marks the first appearance of Amber Rosendael. * The places are based on Mario Kart Wii.